The Mary Sue vs Reality
by Johnnycake EDR
Summary: Another Oneshot. Again, it's exactly what it sounds like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, n thankfully do not own the Mary-Sue.**

**

* * *

**

The REAL Romance vs. the Mary-Sue's Romance

The Italics ismy romance, and the bold is the Mary-Sue's romance...let's begin shall we?

_It was a beautiful day in Imladris. Rumor was it that a host of people from different realms across this land of Arda to partake in the council which is led by Elrond Earendilion, the son of Earendil, Lord of Imdaris. I was a common Elf, no special heritage, beside, the fact that I'm an Elf of the Noldor. But most of the Elves that come to this land are of Noldor kind. I am a young Elf compared to the rest of my kindred; I will eventually feel the pull of the sea, but not yet._

_**I was watching the Lord of the Rings when I fell asleep and then woke up in another world. I saw blond hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. At first I thought it was Orlando Bloom. He was armed with a bow and arrow with two long knives. In all the fanfiction I read, I think they are all beginning to come true! I mean, the beautiful girl, which always get picked on at school, get teleported to this...place. He stares at me as if I was an angel. My name? In America they call me Tiffany, here? I will call myself Tinniackloriella.**_

_I sat on the fresh green grass of Imladris as I thought about all the different realms I could be able to see. My father, who is a messenger for Lord Elrond, told me that I have the spirit of Aredhel, White Lady of Gondolin, and Daughter of Fingolfin. She had an adventurous spirit, but it eventually leads her to her death. I walked to the House of Elrond as I saw horses' far off coming towards this hidden valley._

_**It has been one day since I appeared here. At first Orla-Legolas introduced himself to me, I didn't know that his father was King of the forest. I have hypnotized him with my beauty, and he seems in awe. He says that he is called the the council to represent the Elves...**_

_When I got closer to the house, I saw a messenger as it seemed, raven hair, and tall stature, also clad in green and brown. "Well met, my lord, what message thou have brought to this quiet refuge of Imladris?" I asked in the common tongue of Men. "Milady, I must go forth and seek Lord Elrond Earendilion. Will you not bring me to him?" He asked. "I shall." I said as he beckoned for him to follow me. As we got closer to Lord Half-Elven's library, which I heard he was commonly found there, I said "This is where I shall leave, my lord, but may I ask, what is you name?" "Lasgalen is what the people of the wood may call me, but in Quenyan tongue, you may call my Lasgalen Thranduilion. What may I ask, is you name, my lady?" he asked. "Hithwen is my name." I answered as I prepared to leave._

_**We reached Rivendell and saw Arwen, princess of Rivendell carry a Hobbit, Frodo to the large house of King Eelron. During the long journey, I told Legolas about my abities, and my past. I am part Mermaid, part Fairy, Part Elf, and Part Humen. With the powers of magic, flight, and even energy blasts. This charm around my neck gives me powers over a certain element. I now rule over the element of water.**_

I think there's a big difference between the two...I tried not to make themy Sue seem so...obvious...heh. Notice that the romance in italics, got Legolas' name RIGHT! Most of the Mary-Sue Fics I have ever had the displeasure of reading got his last name WRONG. Legolas Greenleaf is what the Sue calls him. 'Greenleaf' is only what Legolas means in Quenyan (I'm not sure about this if it's Quenyan or Sindarin). Thranduilion would be his second name, meaning 'Son of Thranduil'. I you want some proof that Legolas means 'Greenleaf', notice the name of the forest; _Eryn Lasgalen_, meaning 'Wood of Green Leaves' notice _Lasgalen _which is Sindarin for Green Leaf...Legolas. HA!

I think the first thing some people thought when they read the second last line of the paragraph in italics is when I call Legolas Lasgalen. I used Quenyan. I wanted to see what the Sue fans (They shouldn't be reading this anyway...) would say...hmm...maybe I'll write my own Legomance, and see what the Sue authors think...

Another thing...I made Legolas with DARK RAVEN-LIKE HAIR! NOT BLOND! Most of the Green Elves have dark brownish, black hair. They only made Legolas blond in the movie because his father, Thranduil, in 'The Hobbit' has blond, gold hair. They made most of the Elves with blond hair because it is considered 'fair'.

Another thing, in the last paragraph in bold writing, I wrote ' King Eelrond' notice the spelling mistake, and the wrong use of ranking terms. I called Elrond a king. He is a Lord. You know, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and KING Thranduil. This brings me to another point. Arwen is not a princess. Which makes all of you 'Arwen Sister-Sues' can forget about being a princess. DREAM ON!

**

* * *

I'm not 100 sure about the translation. A reviewer told me that it means 'leaf green'. So I kinda left it...**

**I didn't really like this much, but I had to point out a bunch of things that REALLY bothered me.**


End file.
